


All Along, I've Been Gone

by JadedSkylark



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Danny has a sexuality crisis, Future Fic, Gen, Immortal Husbands AU components, It was actually a dream, Phantom Planet never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSkylark/pseuds/JadedSkylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mean I'm never going to age?" Danny questioned, eyes wide in horror at the truth revealed to him.<br/>"No, Badger, I'm afraid you aren't." Vlad's eyes showed the sadness he himself felt at this. "Neither am I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along, I've Been Gone

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone doesn't know about the Immortal Husbands AU, [this](http://immortalhusbands.tumblr.com) right here is what I'm talking about. The info post [here](http://immortalhusbands.tumblr.com/tagged/info-post) tells about the aging thing and that's pretty much the only part that I've used in this. This isn't a romantic or sexual ship fic. Yes, Danny has a sexuality crisis because of Vlad, but Vlad and Danny literally don't get together until like... centuries after all of the people from the show are dead. So maybe towards the end, it'll be a romantic relationship fic, but this is mostly a platonic relationship fic.

Danny's eyes opened, crusted over with sleep and tears. He blinked awake and saw the ceiling of his room, the color bright against his eyes. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed up so late. His sleep deprived mind ,once allowed to sleep, had given him a scare with that dream. The teen slowly pushed himself up with a groan, looking around his room to make sure it was a dream- actually a dream. He sighed in what could have only been relief when he saw that his room was normal- maybe it was a dream after all. Maybe...

The boy pushed himself out of bed and dragged his body down the stairs. He didn't bother dressing in clothes for school yet- it was too early for that. His feet dragged into the kitchen where he found his sister seated at the table, studying a book carefully. He stopped and looked at her curiously before clearing his throat.

"Hey, Jazz? Can I ask you something?" His voice was slurred from sleep, as he wasn't yet entirely awake.

She looked up from her book, responding with a "Sure, Danny!" and a smile. She waited for him to continue, motioning to an empty seat next to her. He yawned and plopped himself down in the chair, propping his chin on his hand. His eyelids started to droop, his body quickly deciding "it's time to go back to sleep" without Danny's permission. Jazz reached over and shook him, causing Danny to jump.

"Hu-uh?! Oh, uh, sorry," he huffed and looked over at his sister. "So, I didn't happen to reveal myself as a ghost to anyone yesterday, right?"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, attempting to think back and see if he told her about anything like that. Her head shook after a moment, telling Danny that his dream was just that- a dream. He almost jumped in excitement. It wasn't that he hated the idea of being with Sam, and he didn't hate the idea of telling his parents, but... he was scared. Scared of how things would turn out should his dream had been real. He knew how it had happened in his dream would never happen in reality. He was disappointed that he would still have to deal with  _Vlad_ though. The one thing in his dream he had enjoyed was the fact that Vlad had been forced away, never to come back. 

But.... Vlad.. His behavior should have told Danny that he was having a dream.

Jazz waved a hand in front of Danny's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Danny, what's wrong with you? Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night or-"

"I'm fine!" he assured her in an almost panicked voice. "I just had a really weird dream last night is all. I'm going to get dressed now!"

He quickly got up, rushing back up to his room. It was just a dream. Thank God.

 

* * *

 

"It was majorly weird, Tucker. I'm not kidding. Me? With Sam?" Danny shook his head, laughing in slight irritation.

His best friend shrugged in response. "Hey, you two use to have a huge crush on each other? Maybe it's left over feelings from then."

Danny groaned. Tucker was no help. Okay, he actually was, but Danny was too stubborn to admit that Tucker had a point. Either way, it made Danny feel ashamed to even look at Sam. He had a dream where he got together with her- it was weird and she would think so too. Danny just knew it, but he wasn't going to say anything to her. It wouldn't help him in what he was trying to convince her of lately.

Danny laid his head on the table when said friend walked up and sat down herself. She looked at him with a frown and looked over to Tucker. "What's up with him?"

"No clue," Tucker lied, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Danny just groaned in response, almost wishing he had never looked into anything about himself. Danny Fenton was sixteen, almost seventeen, and he was having a sexuality crisis. Maybe it wasn't a big deal to other people, maybe other people just knew, but Danny didn't, and he wanted to know what was going on. It happened a few weeks ago when he had to save his cousin, Dani. When he saw Vlad, more specifically. He knew he hated the man, Danny knew it with certainty, but lately... his stomach would feel odd when he would come into contact with the older man. 

He didn't know what it was- probably his hatred growing for the man? It had to be that- but he ignored it, pushed it away. He came into contact with Vlad a day after that. Another fight, another loss for Vlad, then Danny would go home and do homework. That was how it was suppose to go. That's how it always went. That's how it was always going to go. But.. something hadn't felt right.

~~~~~

_Danny ducked to the right as Vlad's fist flew past his head. His counterattack was smooth as he sent a punch directly into Vlad's jaw. That should have been the end of it, but the elder kept coming._

_"You can't possibly believe you can get rid of me that easily, Phantom," the half-ghost hissed, pushing himself up from the ground._

_His eyes were a smoldering red, appearing as if they were actually on fire. Those eyes locked onto Danny's, and the younger felt his stomach curl in on itself. He couldn't be getting sick now, at a time like this?! Danny grimaced, holding his hands out as a glowing green enveloped them._

_"Maybe I was just hoping you'd give up for once."_

_The teen went flying, grabbing hold of Vlad's throat and sending him flying into an already partly destroyed wall of bricks. Vlad's grunt echoed through the empty room he was tossed into, but he wasn't given any time. Danny was already on him, picking him up by the front of his shirt with one hand and raising the other up, aiming a shot at Vlad's face. The elder dodged, going intangible long enough to get out of Danny's grasp. The man laughed, spinning around to shoot a bolt of energy at Danny. The pink plasma sliced across Danny's arm, leaving a deep gash._ _Blood slowly began to slide down Danny's arm, causing the other the wince in pain. He looked around, searching for Vlad._

_"Vlad! Where did you-"_

_"Over here, little badger."_

_Danny whipped around and was pushed roughly against a wall. A broken piece of brick sliced into his back, earning a gasp in pain. Green met red in a blaze of fury, but Danny felt his stomach twist again at the proximity of Vlad's face. The elder had moved closer, their faces inches apart. Danny felt faint, he felt weak, and it wasn't because of blood loss. His breath caught in his throat at Vlad's voice._

_"I have important business to attend to, so maybe I'll beat you another day, Daniel."_

_With that, Vlad was gone. Danny was released from the pressure of the wall on his back, and felt his knees give out. His chest hurt, but it wasn't pain from an injury. It was hard to breath, and he felt like throwing up. Something was wrong with him, but what was it? He needed to get home.. He needed to find out what was wrong._

_What had Vlad done to him?..._

_~~~~~_

Danny had later figured out that he had felt the same way when he realized his feelings for Sam, for Paulina. He had a crush on Vlad, and he hated himself for it. He was simultaneously disgusted, horrified, and relieved. He knew what was wrong with him at least, but it was Vlad. Vlad Masters, the man who had an obsession with his mother, the man who was the age of his _parents_ , the man who had been his enemy for the past two years. It wasn't just some classmate, or a friend, or someone who he had a chance with and that it was legal to have a chance with- no. It had to be his arch-nemesis.

Danny had researched after that, told his friends about having a crush on another male (not naming Vlad- no, that would be too weird even for them), and had to explain to them what he thought his sexuality was. Demisexuality.. it made sense to him. He hadn't truly liked Paulina for her, just her looks. He had only liked Sam after they had known each other or a while. And Vlad.. it made sense.

He still had yet to do anything about it, though. There wasn't anything to really do, either. He couldn't tell anyone, so he wouldn't. This was his secret, and his alone.

Danny blinked, realizing he had been staring into space. Sam had nudged his shoulder and said something to him. Probably telling him class was starting, so he got up. He suppressed a yawn and headed down the hallway to his class to continue the rest of his school day.

* * *

It was night, always night, when Danny was attacked. His ghost sense went off right as he was getting dressed for bed. He groaned, letting his shirt fall back down over his torso. He hated being the only ghost fighter in town sometimes. Valerie didn't really count because she didn't know about the ghosts until after they appeared, unlike Danny. He mutter a "going ghost" to himself as he transformed. The teen flew out of his room, looking around to find the ghost who had interrupted him. He wasn't happy at who he found. Vlad looked entirely too pleased to see him, though.

The man was seated atop a building, looking smugly at the teen as he approached. Danny managed to cover up his worry with anger as he flew closer, which unsurprisingly wasn't difficult to do considering it was Vlad. The older ghost simply sat atop his building, waiting patiently for Danny to come close enough to speak to.

Danny stopped as soon as he was close enough to speak but far enough out of reach. He scowled at Vlad, the look one reserved just for the other half-ghost.

"What do you want, Vlad? I'm tired, and I don't feel like putting up with you. Don't you have important evil guy stuff to do?" Danny crossed his arms, glaring hotly at the other.

"Oh, my boy, I want you. Well, more specifically," Vlad stood up, expression losing all of it's smugness. "I want to talk to you, Daniel."

 


End file.
